Only the Two of Us
by Natalie Potter731
Summary: Harry and Hermione get stuck in the middle of no where. Hermione is overcome with her love for her best friend, but doesn't know how to brake it to everyone. After MONTHS Chapter TWELVE IS HERE! BOOK 5 SPOILER warning! And PLOT TWISTS!
1. Lost But Together

Diclaimer: If you are as tired of coming up with orignal disclaimers as I am then just remember I don't own Harry Potter, Okay?  
  
A/N: This fic is about... Harry Potter! Beware of book five SPOILERS! I don't have much to say... let the fic begin!  
  
Chapter One: Being Lost  
  
"Hermione, what are we going to do?" Harry asked Hermione. He was practicing apperating, and it went overboard. Ron was still asleep in his room at the Headquarters and Harry was anxious to practice. As he went down stairs for breakfast he smiled when he saw Hermione, one of his very close friends sitting on a chair.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I'm scared... this is bad," Hermione said as they wandered around the unfamiliar area clutching eachother, they were scared that they would be seperated and if that happened there would be no hope.  
  
  
  
Harry had asked Hermione to help him practice apperating. Hermione happily assisted him, Harry got a little excited and accidently sent Hermione and himself to an unknown place. They didn't know where they were, or what they could do about it.  
  
"I know Hermione, but it will get better," Harry said trying to comfort one of his best friends. Even Hermione didn't know how to solve this one. They didn't know where they were, if they were really far from the headquarters it could be too risky getting back, and Hermione didn't know how to make a portkey.  
  
It was getting dark Harry spotted a cave in the distants as they made their way over the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight, Harry and Hermione would have savored the moment but both were too scared for their lives to let it sink in.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispperd in between sobs," I-- I'd be so upset if you or-- anyone I knew died. What-- what if you or me don't make it? How would you or me or anyone take it"  
  
Although Harry was thinking the same thing he didn't want to upset Hermione even more,"Don't worry Hermione, everything will be alright." Harry held Hermione as she cried herself to sleep, too worried about everything.  
  
The next day Harry woke up first, he tried to find as much food as he could. They had left their wands behind, and had to really rough it. He was very stressed out, normally he wuold turn to one of his freinds, but he was comforting his only friend within contact right now.  
  
By noon Hermione had helped Harry start a fire. They ate what little berries they could find. Even though Harry was used to starvation Hermione was worried for him and Harry was worried for Hermione. They had both been raised by muggles and knew what life was without magic, but together, alone they worked as a team.  
  
They spent the rest of the day searching for food and trying to get home. As the sun set Harry and Hermione sat around the fire deep in thought.  
  
"So Hermione," Harry began trying to start a friendly conversation,"What are your thoughts of the future? A career? Marriage?"  
  
  
  
At the word marriage Harry thought he saw Hermione give a little smile,"Actually, I wanted to become an auror, as soon as our N.E.W.T scores came back in I was going to apply to the Auror School," Hermione started," As far as marriage, I'd like to have a husband, and a family, I.. I'm just waiting for the right person." She finished it embarressed and didn't loonk at Harry.   
  
Actually Harry would have proabably too, but he wasn't ready to let anyone know who he wished to be his wife. Harry glanced over at Hermione. Harry could she her silhoutte against the fire, her hair was no longer a bush, but elegant curls. Harry thought that Hermione was looked very pretty.  
  
"Harry do you think they're looking for us?" Hermione asked Harry as she ate some of the food they had managed to get. Hermione accidently dropped her berries, she was about to pick them up but Harry picked them up and placed them gently in her hand," Thanks Harry."  
  
"No problem, any time," Harry said," Hermione, they have to be looking for us, they just have to." Harry began to day dream, he fell asleep and awoke to Hermione's voice.  
  
"Harry wake up, come help me find some more food," Hermione said.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interupted by her voice, another day they would have to survive on their own.  
  
A/N: More to come! I WON'T FORGET TO UPDATE! But give me sometime if you want something good! 


	2. The Dreams

Disclaimer: Okay! You got me! I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.  
  
A/N: Lalalalala okay yeah hi! This chapter is strange its kind of like a well, a dream sequence...kind of like that... Thank you guys SOOOO much for reviewing!  
  
Harry and Hermione had found a couple pieces of canvas and decided to make tents inside the cave to give each other a little more privacy.   
  
  
  
Later in the day Harry decided that enough work had been done and that they should probably be working on something else. "Hermione, we'd better..." Hermione finished Harry's sentence.  
  
"Start figuring out a way to get home." Hermione said as she smiled at Harry. Harry was amazed how well Hermione knew him. They thought hard and eventually fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Will you marry me Hermione?" He asked as he got down on one knee.  
  
"Yes! Of course!" Hermione said as tears rolled down her face.  
  
They were walking in the park at sunset.  
  
"I love you Hermione," he said.  
  
"I love you too," Hermione said as she leaned closer to him for a good night kiss.  
  
The two kissed each other...  
  
He woke up. "It was just a dream," he thought as he stared at the ceiling of his tent," But one day, it will be. One day I will be Hermione's husband."  
  
* * *  
  
"I love you Harry," she said through sobs.  
  
Voldemort had killed Harry, and the world was in danger.  
  
"He loved you too," Ron assured her.  
  
"I never got a chance to tell him, and now he's gone," she said. She woke up suddenly, it was just a dream. Although tears were still in her eyes. Harry was alive, she would confess her love, she would. One day, just one day Harry would know how much she loved him.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Harry crawled out of his tent to find Hermione sitting in front of her tent. She was wearing the same clothes she had when they had first gotten lost...actually her only set of clothes, and so was Harry.   
  
  
  
She was wearing a red tank top and short blue denim shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was looking great, thankfully the weather had been good, if not Hermione would have been in trouble. Harry was sporting the same green T-shirt and black pants.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Not particularly... a few dreams," Harry told Hermione as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Me too...were they nightmares?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, not really," Harry said, and then smiled. Harry noticed Hermione looked worried," Hermione we are going to get through this, I just know we are."  
  
"But what about Voldemort, what if he..." Harry cut off Hermione.  
  
"He won't, I'll always be here for you," Harry assured Hermione.  
  
That seemed enough for Hermione, as for she smiled.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please R/R! And give me some suggestions... I might use them you know! I'll try to write the next chapter really really soon! 


	3. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It doesn't get much simpler than that.  
  
A/N: For this chapter I have to thank Usha88 for the idea for this chapter! And Apollo 13, for anyone whose seen it there is a fight in it, I changed it slightly for my fic!  
  
Chapter Three: The Fight  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked Hermione at the end of the day," Are you okay?" Hermione had been unusually quiet.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about Ron," Hermione said absent absentmindedly.  
  
"And what I suppose yo like him then, don't you?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
"Harry! You and Ron are my two best friends! I care about both of you!" Hermione said surprised.  
  
Harry was in a bad mood. He hadn't slept well in days. At that moment stood up and hit his head on the side of the cave.  
  
  
  
"I hate this stupid place!" Harry shouted in anger.  
  
"This stupid place is going to keep you a live," Hermione said trying to not lose her temper, "because it's the only we've got left!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Harry asked trying to be calm.  
  
"Did you study at all before you tried to apperate?" Hermione shot back at him.  
  
"Er.. well," Harry mumbled.  
  
"And you didn't! Did you?" Hermione yelled at him anger for his mistake.  
  
"Look. All I was trying to do was to practice apperating with your help. I asked you to help me out and you did!" Harry said losing all control.  
  
"Harry! Don't go to go bouncing off the walls for ten minutes because we're just going to end up right back here with the same problems! "Hermione said raising her voice.  
  
"But right now I'm just asking you if you like Ron!" Harry said loudly.  
  
"Harry, look-- I care about you," Hermione began, "and Ron, very much. I was thinking if whether Ron, and Ginny, and George, and Fred were helping to look for us or not, okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione... I just," Harry started to turn red, "I should have studied." Harry finished shortly.  
  
"Well there is no point in dwelling in what has already happened," Hermione said, "we don't even know if they looking for us!"   
  
"They have to be-- but where would they look? We don't even know where we are, and Ginny--" Harry was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Oh! And you are thinking about Ginny! And I suppose you like her too?" Hermione shouted angerly at Harry.  
  
"I was going to say Ginny can't use magic yet, she's too young, what would she do?" Harry said to Hermione very irritated.  
  
"This is stupid! We're fighting over nothing, we might be stuck together for a while...," she paused and said,"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said as she blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione, "Well I suppose we'd better get used to each other-- for the better."  
  
"Yes-- so we don't kill each other." Hermione added.  
  
Harry thought for a while. "Does Hermione like me more than a friend...or am I just imagining it? Do I like her more than a friend--but I'm in denial...or do I really not?" Harry thought to himself.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys soo much for reviewing it really makes my day with school coming up and all. When school starts (for me August 25) don't be expecting updates as often as I have I'm a busy person in the school year. Don't worry I make time for fanfics though! Any more suggestions? I'd love to hear them! 


	4. Hermione, Just Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: I am very happy that you guys care so much! Hehehehe now you get to see inside of Hermione's mind. It's kind of long, but you have to read all of it, here is where my fic take a turn! Who knows where it will end up! Thank you for most of the reviews.  
  
Chapter Four: Hermione-- Just Thinking  
  
Hermione had been thinking very hard, she didn't know how she felt. Later that night when she tried to sleep, she couldn't. She just kept thinking to herself.  
  
"When Harry was stressed out...about Voldemort or something he comes to me," Hermione thought to herself," But so does Ron, with his problems."  
  
"Harry has kept the eagle quill I gave to him in second year," Hermione thought again, "but that means nothing I mean, who wouldn't?"  
  
"Ron gave me perfume in fifth year," Hermione thought, " now what does that mean? Does he like me?"  
  
Hermione pondered this thought for a while until she came to something else.   
  
  
  
"But I care about Harry, especially when the Dursely's were starving him. But he's my friend. I care about Ron too. Like when Ron wasn't talking to Harry, I knew it wasn't Harry's fault that he was a champion, and that he's famous...but I understood what Ron was going through."  
  
Hermione rolled onto her other side.   
  
"But there was that whole Yule Ball incident. I was upset that Ron didn't ask me, but what about Harry? And Ron thought I liked Viktor not Harry...poor Ron he never got the point. Ron was the one who started the argument, it was Ron, Ron, Ron..."  
  
"I don't think Harry has ever liked me...but what if he has? I don't think but...so...has Ron ever liked me? I dislike Fluer very much, but is that only because Ron seemed to like her, and Ron only started to hate Krum because of me?" she thought.   
  
  
  
"And Ron still doesn't like it when I talk about Krum. Harry and Ron both finish my sentences, and I've let Harry buy me stuff like at the Quidditch World Cup, but I would've let Ron buy me something too, he just didn't have the money."  
  
"Both of them defend me when Malfoy calls me a mudblood. Yes, I always defend Harry but he is my friend, I'd do the same thing for Ron,"   
  
All of this thinking was driving her crazy but she knew it was all true, " I know that Harry seems to use my gifts more than Ron's, but that's only because Ron doesn't have any money to buy useful things, but money doesn't matter to me."  
  
"I realize that Harry's in danger, actually more than Ron, but that means nothing. I helped Harry and Ron when they were fight...but..." Hermine thought really hard.   
  
  
  
"Do I really feel more emotion toward Ron? Like when I kissed Harry in our fourth year, I kissed Harry because I was comfortable with him... I would've kissed Ron but I didn't want to in front of his mum...but in our fifth year I kissed Ron because I wanted him to do well, be happy.   
  
But I care about Harry a lot...but I also care about Ron, but Harry... I care about Harry a lot too! Did I only start to feel this way because I'm spending so much time with Harry, and little with Ron?"  
  
Hermione lay on her back and opened her eyes and thought to herself, "I know who I like, I have finally figured it out after all these years."  
  
A/N: Will we ever know! Will she go for Harry? Or Ron? Oh no! What do you think? Who knows where this may go! Well you all know I through this in to make it interesting... but still who knows! Please R/R your opinion! 


	5. Harry, Just Thinking

Disclaimer: I like don't like own like Harry like Potter! Like okay like?  
  
A/N: You guessed it! Harry's dream is coming up! More updates SOON! Sorry Harry's just a tad bit weird, but that's okay. In this chapter things get... MORE CONFUSING! I can't wait for the next chapter when things really get stirred up.. but wait! Read this chapter first!  
  
Chapter Five: Harry-- Just Thinking  
  
Harry had been thinking very hard, he didn't know how he felt. He just kept thinking over and over...besides for the last couple nights he had been having dreams about Voldemort--and he had a feeling Hermione had been dreaming about not getting home...ever.  
  
"Hermione can't like me?" Harry thought to himself, "She's always had a thing for Ron, its so obvious."  
  
"So what if I use her Birthday and Christmas presents more than Ron's, she gives good presents!"  
  
"Besides! Ron gave Hermione perfume in our fifth year...if that isn't enough evidence then I might as well have stolen a Hippogriff! Wait... I already did that...never mind," Harry rolled over onto his other side.  
  
Harry thought about this for a while," I don't like Hermoine, and Hermione can't like me...right?" Harry was so confused.   
  
"But Hermione cares about me, she worries about me, she's always there for me! But she's my friend, I know her to well, it'd be like dating your sister--okay that's wrong."  
  
  
  
"And I have to remember the whole Yule Ball incident. Actually it was quite funny...and I've always had a thing for Ginny... Hermione was yelling at Ron, it was right in his face! Ron likes Hermione...that's a give in...but what about Hermione? What about ME?"  
  
"It's so funny how Ron absolutely hates Krum! And Hermione hates Fluer-- there's tension there, a lot of tension..." Harry trailed off in thought."  
  
  
  
" I can't like Hermione, I mean sure I worry about her, but who wouldn;t pull their best friend out from in front of a group of rabid wombats to save there life, even if they were a girl?"" Harry laughed at this, "Rabid wombats," he thought, "I crack myself up...like a monkey..." Harry continued to think of psycho crazy things.  
  
"Stupid girls, you can never tell what their thinking, or get a straight answer," Harry thought, "I mean wouldn't it be so easy just to wake up tomorrow and say 'Hermione you don't like me do you?', but no, Hermione would get all mad and stuff."   
  
All of this thinking was driving Harry crazy, "So do I like her or what? No I don't! But am I just saying no because I'm denying it? And do I think I'm denying it because Hermione and me are stuck in the middle of no where with no wands? I'm I insane? Do I love Ginny?" At the last thought Harry stopped, " Do I love Ginny? Great...more teenage love problem for me..."  
  
  
  
"I am aware that Hermione kissed me in our fourth year, she's my friend, so what? You don't kiss you friends? Give me a break. She kissed Ron in our fifth year! 'They're just friends!' But you don't kiss your friends!" Harry was getting very frustrated.  
  
"But the kiss Hermione gave me was a good-bye kiss...but the one she gave Ron was more...more....well, it was for good luck, but it was just more..."  
  
Harry sat up in his tent and thought to himself, "I know what's going on, I have a plan to figure everything out. I know who everyone was ment to be with, it all makes sense now... How could I be so blind, she's all I think about. I know I love her, but will I ever tell her? Tomorrow," he thought as he lay down, "tomorrow is a different day, maybe she'll know one day, maybe she won't, I don't know what's going to happen... I'll just take it one day at a time.  
  
A/N: If I get a couple reviews I'll update like REALLY SOON! MWHAHAHAHA! Aren't you all just wondering what is going to happen in the next chapter? Well, I know.... Review and the faster you get to know! Chapter six is all ready to be posted.... just reveiw and tell me what you think.... 


	6. Finding Them

Disclaimer: Look is a Freakish Gnome! And tardier monkeys, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: WOO HOO PARTY! Okay, this chapter, things will get very interesting!  
  
Chapter Six: Finding Them  
  
"No! Don't take her, take me instead," Harry yelled at Voldemort.  
  
"Well, I have said it before, you are going to meet the same sticky end as your parents!"  
  
"At least I'll die in honor," Harry said, and then he thought, "Just like Sirius."  
  
The Harry woke up, "It was just a dream," he thought, then he heard Hermione, crying.  
  
Harry crawled out of his tent, "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Oh Harry! I've been having nightmares ever sense our first night here!" Hermione confessed.  
  
"You know what Hermione, so have I... about Voldemort," Harry said to Hermione trying to calm her down.  
  
"Its all I can think about, how he might kill Ron, or you, or...oh I don't know..." Hermione said as she cried.  
  
"Don't worry, so have I, everything will be okay. I know its only the two of us, but he won't come and get us, he won't," as Harry said this, he wasn't so sure of that either, "Just go back to sleep and everything will be fine."  
  
"I suppose your right," Hermione said and lay back down. Harry went back into his own tent and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"I love you, Hermione!" he said his sleep.  
  
"Woah," he thought as he woke up, " I have got to stop eating right before I go to sleep."  
  
He lay there a while and stared at the inside of his tent.  
  
"Ron are you awake?" Ginny asked and peeked inside of his tent.  
  
"NO! What do you think?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"I love you Hermione!" Ginny said in a mocking him.  
  
"Yeah... I do... I mean, HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" Ron questioned Ginny.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep!" Ginny said to Ron.  
  
"Oh...why yes.. of course, note to self: put a silencing charm on BEFORE going to sleep," Ron was turning a very bright shade of red, " and I suppose you are in love with Harry?"  
  
"How'd you know!" Ginny said... a little too quickly.  
  
"Note to self, Ginny loves Harry," Ron muttered under his breathe, " actually truthfully Ginny, it was a lucky guess."  
  
"Oh," replied Ginny, also turning red.  
  
Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred were camping in the middle of nowhere, looking for Harry and Hermione. They would have been apperating and disapperating, but Ginny was not of the age.  
  
"You had a nightmare that Harry died, and you were confessing your love for him at his funeral when it was too late," Ron said recovering from embarrassment.  
  
"And you had a dream that you proposed to Hermione," Ginny said trying to laugh, "Ron do you ever think we'll find them?"  
  
"Don't worry, we will," Ron said, but he was unsure of what he had just said. They were in the middle of no where, they had no idea where Harry and Hermione might be.  
  
"Do you think Harry likes me Ron?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"I think so," Ron replied...but he was unsure of this too, "What about Hermione? Does she like me?"  
  
"I don't know," Ginny said, but actually Ginny did know, but she didn't want to tell Ron, " Let's just take this one day at a time.  
  
A/N: AHHH! OH NO! What will happen? It all depends on Harry and Hermione now! Until next chapter, please review! 


	7. The BIG Practical Joke

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, your point is?  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates, you see school is a lot harder than summer vacation (duh) and the first week of school was hectic. Hope you enjoy, I'll try to update more often.  
  
Chapter Seven: The BIG Practical Joke  
  
"What are they yelling about?" Fred asked George, they were sleeping, that was until Ron and Ginny started throwing a fit.  
  
"The usual," George replied, "Being separated from Harry and Hermione is really starting to get to them."  
  
"How good of a chance do you think we have of finding them?" Fred asked sitting up.  
  
"By foot? None. Apperating, 100%," George said.  
  
"Oh... Wait! What? What do you mean 100%?" Fred said loudly to George, he didn't have the slightest idea what he meant.  
  
"Look," George began, "every night sense they disappeared I have been apperating to where they are."  
  
"Then why haven't you said anything?" Fred asked, he was puzzled why his older, more respected, brother didn't speak up sooner.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione have been hit by cupid's arrow," George began, "Harry practicing apperating had nothing to do with them disappearing. I was watching Hermione helping Harry, and I used a charm, similar to the portkey charm, to send them into a nearby muggle camp ground."  
  
"But why?" Fred asked, to him, it seemed like a very cruel joke.  
  
"To get the dunderheads to finally realize who they really care about," George said, after seeing that Fred was still shocked about what he had done he added, "They're fine! I've been spying on them and leaving them supplies...of course they don't know that...but they're fine!"  
  
Fred's smiled," Boy I wish I could've been apart of this."  
  
"I would've like to, but it was hard, especially when you were spending all of that time with Angelina," George replied with a hint a jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, I guess we're even now," Fred said apologetically.  
  
"Naw, that's okay, right now we have to worry about Ron and Ginny killing eachother," George said over Ron and Ginny yelling in the background, "I've got it all worked out, finally everyone can admit their feelings to each other and we can be one big happy family."  
  
"Too true, to true," Fred joked, "so when are we going to start?"  
  
"Now," George said fast, "first, tell Ron and Ginny we are going to get supplies, then we apperate to here Harry and Hermione are, make sure they're all right, and then come back tell Ron and Ginny we're going home, then make a portkey that actually goes to Harry and Hermione, and then..."  
  
"Love will blossom in the air! Once they realize why we sent Harry and Hermione, alone, together, in the middle of "nowhere" Fred finished.  
  
"You can say that again! But, I hope he isn't too heartbroken," George added, he almost sounded worried.  
  
"He can't be, even if he doesn't know it, Hermione is just a friend, and if he has already realized that, then it's no problem," Fred replied, although worried he was also excited to stir up some trouble. After a little bit he added, "And I hope Ginny won't be mad at us."  
  
"She won't be, its for the best," George started, "We should be going."  
  
"It's going to be just like a party," Fred said happily as he stood up and made his way to tell Ron and Ginny they were going to get some supplies.  
  
A/N: Not something you expected, eh? And if you didn't pick up the hint, I think George Weasley is the coolest character ever! Well, isn't it going to be interesting in the next chapters to come. Any ideas? Let me know, thank you guys so much for reviewing! ::hint, hint:: 


	8. The Kiss

Disclaimer: You know what no, just ... no! I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you think might be related to it!  
  
A/N: I can't believe that I haven't updated in sooo long... ENJOY! (Oh and this chapter is also getting revenge on one of my R/H friend)  
  
Chapter Eight: The Kiss  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!" Ron yelled at the top of his voice. George and Fred had just told Ron and Ginny what George had did.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ginny exclaimed. Both Ginny and Ron were in a state of shock.  
  
"Well, ... okay fine! Will go and rescue them okay?" George said, trying to calm them down.  
  
Fred made an portkey out of a rock. "Everyone put a finger on the rock! It's leaving in 5...4...3...2...1..."  
  
Within second they all had landed on the ground. Ron was still extremely mad and George for separating him from Hermione for so long.  
  
"Okay! Let's go save them? Where are they?" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"You have to find them!" Fred said as he smiled slyly.  
  
"Wait... What?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"You see...sense my plan didn't follow through completely," George began, "We decided that we are going to torture you by making you two find Harry and Hermione."  
  
"You're joking," Ron said to them as he started walking toward them, "You can't be serious.. you...you...." Ron passed out from all of the excitement.  
  
Ginny rushed to his side, "Ron! Ron! Are you okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, he hasn't eaten breakfast, and he's been yelling an awful lot... He's probably just..." Fred was cut off by George.  
  
"Let's stay here until he wakes up, just in case, "George said as he made his way to check on Ron.  
  
"Oh Harry, I've loved you forever!" Hermione said to Harry as she sat by the fire in their cave.  
  
"I love you too Hermione," Harry said quietly and sat down right next Hermoine.  
  
Hermione stared at Harry for many moments, "Ron was just in the way, we don't need him."  
  
"You're right, what was I thinking all these years! Friends..." Harry said, and started back at Hermione.  
  
"As soon as we get back we should get married," Hermione told Harry as she leaned toward him.  
  
"I agree, "Harry began, "But for now... Hermione...can I kiss you?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, " Hermione began ,"please kiss me, I've been waiting all my life."  
  
They kissed for several minutes unaware of anything around them, all of their troubles melted away.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
A/N: Surprise surprise! Cliffhanger! WOO HOO PARTY! I didn't think I'd ever get as far as this! Yeah, I know its a little short...and it seems rushed... But at least you got it! Review and I'll post the next chapter... AND YOU'LL GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!! 


	9. Heartbreaks and Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (I don't feel creative right now.)  
  
A/N: I'm am sooo sorry for the lack off updates! I have been really busy every weekend this month! I didn't have this chapter written yet, and I had run out of ideas! EVIL WRITERS BLOCK! Well, here you go! And, I have the next chapter already planned out, so you won't have to wait as long! After you read this... you'll know exactly what I mean! Thanks to all you have reviewed!  
  
Chapter Nine: Heartbreaks and Hugs  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Wake up mate, come on," Fred said as he offered Ron some water from a nearby stream.  
  
"Hermione... Harry... she..." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Is Ickle Ronniekins still not over Hermione?" George asked Ron in a mocking tone.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled as he threw the canteen of water at George. Ron was frustrated that the only person he ever loved, might not love him back... even worse, she might love his best friend. Unfortunately George ducked and Ginny became soaking wet.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you guys.. you.. you..." Ron was extremely frustrated, "Just... just.. UGH!" Ron stood up and started to walk away.  
  
Fred started to follow him.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Ron shouted at them, and turned around and hurried off into the forest.  
  
"What do you reckon we do?" Fred asked as he watched Ron stumble through the woods.  
  
"We could respect his privacy and let him be alone for a while," George smiling.  
  
"So what your saying is we are going to put a silencing charm on ourselves and follow him," Ginny added.  
  
"Exactly," George and Fred said together.  
  
***  
  
"Harry," Hermione began, "we're running low on water, and will you help me get some water from the river?"  
  
"Sure..." Harry said not fully conscience of himself, he had been daydreaming.  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way toward the river. It was an unusually hot day; by the time they got there they were soaking in sweat.  
  
"I don't know about you, Hermione, but I'm extremely warm," Harry told Hermione as he began taking off his shoes, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go for a little swim."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, " Hermione said, as she too began to take off her shoes, "You can go first!" Hermione pushed Harry into the river.  
  
Harry was stunned at first. "Oh no you don't," he said standing up in the shallow water, "I'm not swimming alone!" Harry pulled Hermione in with him.  
  
"I can't believe you Harry!" Hermione laughed, "Are you trying to flirt with me?" She added jokingly.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry said stepping back, and then he started laughing too.  
  
***  
  
Ginny, George, and Fred followed Ron. They could hear the sound of rushing water, so they knew the they were near a river. They also heard laughing.  
  
"What's that?" George mouthed to Fred and Ginny.  
  
"Muggles?" Fred mouthed back, shrugging.  
  
They eventually caught up with Ron. They could now see the river; Ron was standing behind a bush watching something.  
  
The three of them tried to find a bush to hind behind, but Ginny tripped over a root and made a loud thumping noise. Ron turned around and spotted them.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
Fred took the charm off of himself. "Ron... your looking worse than you did when you stormed off five minutes ago, what's wrong?"  
  
Ron did indeed look troubled, and depressed. "Harry's making out with Hermione," he said shortly.  
  
"YOU'RE JOKING!" Ginny mouthed, she was shocked, and disappointed at the same time.  
  
"See for yourself," Ron said gesturing toward the bush he had previously been standing at.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione whispered out of breath. Her voice trailed off into the distance.  
  
"Well..." Fred said, as he took the charm off of Ginny and George, "George... help me," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well..." George began slowly, "It could be worse."  
  
"How?" Ron asked, he was still keeping an eye on Harry and Hermione, "I mean look at them, they're hugging now."  
  
Sure enough Hermione had he arms around Harry.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for all the cliffhangers, but it keeps people coming back for more! Please R & R! Don't you love me, I'm going to try to write the next couple of chapters, but I don't like to do that because sometimes your reviews inspire me in my next chapters. Anyway... have a great day! Hope you liked! 


	10. A Little Shocked

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It was very fun to write!  
  
Chapter Ten: A Little Shocked  
  
Hermione and Harry began splashing each other and laughing together. The current of the river had pushed them downstream a little, but they weren't worried.  
  
Hermione began to swim away from Harry; she then turned around and shouted "Catch me if you can, Harry!"  
  
Hermione was drifting downriver toward a large branch. "Hermione!" Harry yelled at her, trying to warn her of the branch, "Look out for the branch!" but it was too late, before Hermione could turn around she had run into the branch and was pushed underwater.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry swam as fast as he could to where Hermione had been. He took a big breath and dunked his head under the water. He pulled Hermione to the surface of the water.  
  
"Hermione! Are you okay?" But she had been knocked unconscious  
  
Harry quickly dragged her over to the back of the river. She had obviously swallowed a lot of water. He heard something in the bushes move, but there was no time for that now, if he didn't act quick Hermione might die. Without another thought Harry looked down upon Hermione and gave your mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.  
  
"There needs to be a book called 'How to give Mouth to Mouth without Getting Involved', because if anyone saw this, it would sure look bad," Harry thought to himself after performing mouth to mouth on Hermione. Hermione coughed up water and opened he eyes.  
  
"It's okay Hermione, "Harry said to Hermione trying to clam her down, "Everything is okay now."  
  
She sat up and threw her arms around Harry. "Harry..." she said sobbing, "No! Everything isn't okay! What if I had died? What if..."  
  
"We will get to see them again, Hermione, I just know it," Harry said.  
  
Hermione stood up. She was about to say something, but paused to listen, "DO you hear something?" she asked Harry.  
  
All of a sudden Ron jumped out of the bushes. "Hello!" Ron said happily.  
  
"RON?" Hermione shocked that someone had finally found them.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Ron said nervously and quickly, "Well! Now that we found you we can all go back home and have a nice big party! And then, we can explain to you everything that happened. ISN'T THAT RIGHT GEORGE?"  
  
George immediately sprang right next to Ron at this moment, "Explaining...yes...That can happen later! Right now we have to get you two home!"  
  
Harry and Hermione stood there in shock for several moments.  
  
"Yes, home... that sounds like a good idea," Harry said slowly, making sure what was happening was real.  
  
"Yeah, good idea..." Hermione said stepping forward.  
  
"Portus," Fred muttered and turned his shoe into a port key. "5...4...3...2...1."  
  
A/N: I can't believe my fic is almost finished. It's sad, yet exciting at the same time. The tension grows as Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny, meet eachother after being seperated for a while. What will happen? Any ideas, just let me know! Please review! 


	11. Confessions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books 1-5: Over $100  
  
Harry Potter Mechandise: $15  
  
Finally admitting that I don't own Harry Potter: Priceless  
  
A/N: Sorry, once again this took so long. I have to thank all of the wonderful people out there in fanfic world for reviewing! (Sorry it's a little short...)  
  
Chapter Eleven: Confessions  
  
It had been a couple days after Harry and Hermione had returned home. George and Fred confessed everything, Harry and   
  
Hermione took it better than anyone had excepted. The healers at St. Mungo's said that George and Fred would regain   
  
consciousness in about two more days.  
  
Hermione was sitting in her favorite armchair, reading a book. She was embarrassed with the way she had acted around   
  
Harry. She had been avoiding both him and Ron sense they had gotten back. Harry and Ron were upstairs yelling at each other.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T GIVE THIS TO HER, I WILL! SHE'S NOT THE RIGHT PERSON FOR ME!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What don't you get? You guys have been growing closer everyday, well, getting lost for a couple weeks didn't help   
  
much, but you guys... Can't you see why George did what he did?"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Hermione had a feeling she knew what they were talking about, but she decided to stay out of it. Harry and Ron were her best friends, she definitely liked one in a different way than the other... But how could she let him know without ruining her friendship with the other? At that moment Harry came bonding down the stairs.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said slowly, "read this."  
  
Ron came running down the stair. He looked at Hermione, then to the paper in her hands, and walked back upstairs.   
  
Hermione opened the note and read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Although it has taken me a while, I have finally figured out where my feelings fall. I understand how frustrated you   
  
must feel, having to try to like someone, but don't want to hurt the others feelings. I love you Hermione. but I have come to the realization, that you can't have everything in life.  
  
You need to know that, no matter what you do, I'll always be there for you, I'll always support you. Every step of the way Hermione, I'll always be your friend.  
  
Your friend always,  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Hermione realized who she really loved. Ron would always be there for her, no matter what she decides. Her best   
  
friends were no longer holding her back. She stood up, and walked up the stairs, she needed to talk to Harry.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm going to try to write chapter twelve sometime this week, so you won't have to wait that long to find out what is going to happen! So click the purple...or blue... or whatever color the reivew button it and review... Ideas are welcome! 


	12. Realization

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books 1-5: Over $100  
  
Harry Potter Merchandise: $15  
  
Finally admitting that I don't own Harry Potter: Priceless  
  
A/N: Sorry, once again this took so long!!! I don't know what has gotten into me. Anyway, I have to thank all of the wonderful people out there in fanfic world for reviewing! (Sorry it's a little short...) I can't believe I made you guys wait...like MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm soo sorry. I don't blame you if you're mad at me.   
  
Chapter Twelve: Realization  
  
"Harry, Ron, we need to talk," Hermione said nervously, "I've finally figured out, after all these years, who I really love, not just as a friend." Her eyes kept darting back and fourth between Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron was as pale as a ghost and Harry kept smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled back at Harry, she knew what she had to do. "I love you," Hermione whisper looking up at the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
Ron looked as though he had just been hit in the face, and Harry continued to smile broadly.  
  
"So when's the wedding, Hermione," Harry asked jokingly, now flat out laughing.  
  
"I haven't even been proposed to yet! Hermione said, now laughing.  
  
"I can arrange to have that arranged."  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked up the isle dressed in a beautiful white gown. She looked up, and saw Harry at the end, watching her. Today was the day, after all she had been through, and she would finally marry the man she knew she was meant to be with.  
  
Everything fell into place, just as she imagined. What a wonderful moment it was when Harry pulled out the ring. She starred at the gold band on her finger; how she had been dreaming of her wedding ring ever sense she was a little girl.  
  
Hermione remember how she used to play make-believe wedding. Even though that game was fun, really weddings were much nicer.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Hermione pulled out of her day dream, back to the reality of her life.  
  
***  
  
  
  
The reception was great, but Hermione could only think of the honeymoon.  
  
"So," Harry asked Hermione, "You thinking about having any kids?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I certainly want children, I just don't know if I'm ready yet."  
  
"Don't worry; I'm sure we won't mind waiting," Harry said, "I'm sure the Caribbean will be great."  
  
Harry engaged himself in a conversation with Ron. Hermione stood up to make a toast.  
  
She tapped her fork against her glass. "I would like to thank everyone for coming," Hermione said and looked around at all of her guests. Fred and George were cheering her on, and Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly. "I just want to let everyone know, that I have found the man of my life. Through thick or thin, he's always been there for me. There was a point in schooling where we could finish each other's sentences."  
  
Harry stood up. "Well, as most of you know," Harry started, "Hermione is a really great person."   
  
Then he added, "Well, once you get to know her." Everyone laughed, even Hermione.  
  
"I can remember it almost like it was just yesterday," Harry continued, "I mean, Ron and I locked her in the girls' bathroom with a troll, we had her save our lives when we got stuck in Devil's Snare, and copied all of her potion's notes. But I know that Hermione has what it takes, to survive a week in the middle of a forest, and surviving Voldemort's plans. That's why I know that Ron and Hermione will make a great couple. Let's have a round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!"  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I like to add plot twists! Don't be mad, plot twists are fun. Well, at least I think they are. Now, I know I'm not the best writer, but this fic was a great learning experience. You know, it was great for once to be able to see both sides of the relationship. If you want me to write an epilog about what happens later, or if you are slightly confused, just let me know. I promise I won't take so long! 


End file.
